dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Matsuda Seiko
Profile *'Name:' 松田聖子 (まつだ せいこ) *'Name (romaji):' Matsuda Seiko *'Real name:' 蒲池法子 / Kamachi Noriko *'Profession:' Singer and actress *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Kurume, Fukuoka, Japan *'Height:' 160cm *'Weight:' 42kg *'Star sign:' Pisces *'Blood type:' A *'Family:' Daughter singer/actress Kanda Sayaka, ex-husband/actor Kanda Masaki (1985-1997) TV Shows *Taira no Kiyomori (NHK, 2012) *Bones (20th Television, 2010, Season 5 ep15) as Inagawa Riku *Hanazakari no Kimitachi e SP (Fuji TV, 2008) *Hanazakari no Kimitachi e (Fuji TV, 2007) *Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari 2005 (Fuji TV, 2005) *Tatta Hitotsu no Takara Mono (NTV, 2004) *Watashitte Busu Dattano (TBS, 1993) *Kisetsu Hazure no Kaigan Monogatari (季節はずれの海岸物語) (Fuji TV, 1992 & 1994) *Otona no Sentaku (TBS, 1992) *Mama Haha Sensou (YTV, 1990) *Kaze ni Koishite (風に恋して) (TV Asahi, 1989) *Sweet Memories (スウィート・メモリーズ) (TBS, 1987) *Hajimete no Jouji (はじめての情事) (TBS, 1983) TV Show Theme Songs *''Atarashii Ashita'', from Machikoba no Onna (NHK, 2017) *''Bara no Youni Saite Sakura no Youni Chitte'', from Seisei Suruhodo, Aishiteru (TBS, 2016) *''Akai Sweet Pea'', insert song from Seishun no Meikyoku Story (BS Japan, 2016) *''Ikutsu no Yoake wo Kazoetara'', from General Rouge no Gaisen (Fuji TV, 2010) *''Sweet Memories'' (English version), from Batsu Kare (TBS, 2004) *''Kanashimi no Boat'', from Out (Fuji TV, 1999) *''Sayonara no Shunkan'', from Dear Woman (TBS, 1996) *''Taisetsu na Anata'', from Watashitte Busu Dattano (TBS, 1993) *''Kitto Mata Aeru..., from Otona no Sentaku (TBS, 1992) *''Aoi Photograph, from Ao ga Chiru (TBS, 1983) *''Anata no Sono Mune ni, from Doyo Wide Gekijo Movies *Shanghai Baby (2007) *Sennen no Koi - Hikaru Genji Monogatari (2001) *Gedo (2001) *Drop Dead Gorgeous (1999) *Armageddon (1998) *Final Vendetta (1996) *Karibu: Ai no Symphony (1985) *Natsufuku no Ibu (1984) *Nogiku no Haka (1981) Notes *Seiko made her debut as a Japanese POP star in 1980, at the age of 18. *Seiko has a total of 25 number-one singles and held the record for a female artist with most #1 singles until Hamasaki Ayumi broke that record in March 2006. Still, Seiko holds the record for the most ''consecutive singles to reach number-one (24). *Seiko was the inspiration of many up-and-coming Japanese idols throughout the 1980's. Sakai Noriko idolized Seiko more than any other idol. Noriko made her debut in 1986, using the Sakai Noriko name as her stage name. It has been mentioned in several sources that she chose the name "Noriko" after her favorite Japanese idol. Seiko is also a stage name, where her real name is Kamachi Noriko. Noriko also signed on with Sun Music in 1986, the exact same recording company as Seiko. *Most Japanese idols choose to marry at the end of their careers, not during. The marriage between Seiko and actor Kanda Masaki was one of the largest entertainment news stories of the 1980's. Not only did Seiko marry someone during the peek of her career, but the wedding ceremony itself cost about 200-million yen (or US$2.0 million). *In a CNN (Atlanta, GA) news piece aired during the late 1980's, they coined Seiko as the "Japanese Madonna". Throughout most of the late 1980's, much of Seiko's music resembled the works of the POP diva from the United States. Seiko has also mentioned in many interviews that Madonna was her role model. External Links *Official site *JDorama.com *Japanese Wikipedia Category:JActress Category:JSinger